Call From the Heart
by MiReiLLe-cHaN
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the most popular model all over Japan and yet, she will be going to talk with a professional worker from Hong Kong. It's a coincidence that Syaoran is the worker she would be talking to. They met since 3 yrs ago. S+S! *FINISHED!*
1. Change from one's tune

Call from the heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: I just add some characters within the story but it surely it didn't interrupt the love scenes to it and I'm totally sure about it. ^_^ And make sure.. Please R+R!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Change of one's tune  
  
It's all of a sudden that there is a big crowd all over the building beyond the hall. A nice green-eyed 18 yr old lady was crowded by a hundreds of people inside. She is the most popular fashion model all over Japan and even she is the most presenting businesswoman all over in Tokyo. And yet, she was also the right-hand officer of the top most business in Hokkaido and even in Hiroshima. She was Sakura Kinomoto who succeeds the most businesswomen within her life.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, a dark red car parked in front of the building and a blue-eyed 18 yr old lady stepped out the car having camera aside. She was also known as the top-secret investigator reporter in Tokyo. She was Tomoyo Daidoji who succeeds being the best reporter all over Japan. Lately, she saw a big crowd invading all over the hall and screen lights that blinds her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What was that? There's a big crowd all over the area here. Shinji-kun, can you sneak over there?" Ms. Daidoji demanded her security to peep out for a while.  
  
"Ms. Daidoji, there was a little interview between the most fashion model so I think we can't enter with those people crowding the hall." Her security announced attentively as Tomoyo directly entered the hall by herself and suddenly, she saw..  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called Sakura, as Sakura can't believe that they will see each other again. It's a coincidence that they'll meet in one place. "Are you really.. Sakura?" Tomoyo called out for her tears to tricke down for happiness.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo as they didn't meet since three years ago. The people crowded around them taking them pictures.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After having an interview for the great superiors, they have gone enjoying at the park where they can talk again for their life goes on with the past they have missed. And also it's for a while that they meet again after three years.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's my pleasure to meet you again! I might know what happened between you and Syaoran-kun! And by the way, are you alright all the time without us?" Tomoyo asks happily as they meet again.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You didn't change even a bit. Where's Eriol-kun? Didn't he with you?" Sakura asks her friend, as Tomoyo looks depressed after hearing Eriol's name.  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's been three months that Eriol-kun went to England. He didn't make calls all the time he spent with. But yesterday, he called me and he seems very happy. He said that he would try to make communications between us.. Forget about it, anyway where's Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo changed the topic they had talked about and asked seemingly.  
  
" Syaoran-kun? He also left after three years, Tomoyo-chan. And frequently, he came here to visit me. And you know what, Syoaran-kun said that he was a professional sub-coordinate in Hong Kong. I noticed that Syaoran-kun changed a lot since then. Sakura answers back in a lower voice showing being proud of Syaoran's business.  
  
"Great! But when he will come back?" Tomoyo asks naively.  
  
"I don't know either. Maybe he is now busy carrying his business there instead of being with me!" Sakura smiled and looks happy for Syoaran.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to ask, I heard that you're the most popular fashion model all over Japan and lately, I was reported to know that you're the right-hand officer in Hiroshima and Hokkaido. Is it hard for you taking all of this jobs at the same time?" Tomoyo asks sincerely to Sakura and looks like Tomoyo looks like worried with Sakura's job.  
  
"Not really. Don't worry. And also, I've been excited these days because tomorrow, I'll be going to meet a professional worker came from Hong Kong. Maybe it is Syaoran-kun who will go to meet by me tomorrow.. I'll feel it, Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura replied eagerly.  
  
"You looks too excited, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo assumed.  
  
"Hmmm!" Sakura nodded happily as she could.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And yet this time, she never and didn't know that it is Syaoran who will be going to meet tomorrow. And also, Sakura didn't notice that Syaoran was looking behind her..  
  
"Maybe.. We'll going to meet each other again. Sakura.." Syaoran whispered as she looks back at Sakura.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
By this time, one by one.. They will meet again later on..  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Is it good enough? Maybe I can change it in ways of your suggestions. If you want to suggest within this story, well you may review for I know what's the problem inside it. And don't forget to review! ^ ^ 


	2. Meet the light

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like the previous chapter. Well, I guess so. R+R!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the light  
  
After the enjoyable day that Tomoyo and Sakura have done, Sakura was very happr meeting again her best friend three years from now. Sakura is now with Tomoyo still at the park. But the sun sets of now so they decided to go back home and they have settled the days when they would like to meet each other again. So Sakura went back home, lie on her bed and start to think again about Syaoran.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran kun.. When will you come back?" Sakura sighed loudly. "Maybe I can't get to sleep again."  
  
"Monster, you have a visitor downstairs." Touya called Sakura teasingly again as she went and talk over to her visitor.  
  
"Ah! Ms. Kinomoto!" A visitor came from Sakura starts to talk.  
  
"Mr. Akaneda? Why are you here? May I help you?" Sakura asked Mr. Akaneda attentively. Sakura offered him a seat and hot green tea.  
  
"Ah, by the way Ms. Kinomoto. I'm here to talk with you about the professional worker whose going to visit us tomorrow." Mr. Akaneda wants to talk with Sakura about the worker came from Hong Kong.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Akaneda. Thank you for managing some of my roles. And also, you've done a great job working in my office then. And most of all, you've searched a professional worker from Hong Kong! It's my pleasure to thank you, Mr. Akaneda!" Sakura thank him very greatfully as he served for one of Sakura's people.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After talking with Mr. Akaneda about this worker, Sakura forget to ask what's the name of the proffesional worker will be going to talk tomorrow.  
  
"Mr. Akaneda.. Before you leave. May I ask you a question about that professional worker?" Sakura starts to ask about that professional worker.  
  
"Well, what's that ma'am?" Mr. Akaneda asked Sakura politely.  
  
"What's the name of that worker? I just forgot to ask." Sakura started to ask what's the name of the worker.  
  
"Ah, well. Actually, Ms. Kinomoto.. It's rude to say this, ma'am. But he said that I would never; never tell his name to you. I don't know why. Maybe.." Mr. Akaneda sweat dropped as he pulls his collar.  
  
"Oh. Is that so? Thank you, Mr. Akaneda. See you tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After that night talking with Mr. Akaneda, the day rises up and Sakura was now ready to talk with the professional worker came from Hong Kong.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later on, Sakura started to wait for the worker to come upon there.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Kurumizawa, where's the worker I'm going to talk to? It's been an hour I'm waiting for him." Sakura was very impatient.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto for waiting him for so long. He called up a while ago. He said that please wait for a while maybe he.." Mr. Kurumizawa paused when someone knocks at the door.  
  
"Urrrmmm.. Please open the door, Ms. Mizuhara." Sakura demanded her office assistant to open the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ms. Mizuhara is now opening the door. There was a tall man wearing with glasses, brown-haired and it looks like..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, this is Syaoran Li, the most professional worker came from Hong.." Ms. Mizuhara paused when Sakura slipped out a glass and she was very shocked seeing Syaoran again in front of her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispers his name and Syaoran smiled at her.  
  
"Ah, excuse me, Ms. Kinomoto. This is Syaoran Li from Hong Kong. We have chosen him to be your temporary assistant to assist you from managing your accounts. Ms. Kinomoto? Are you listening?" Sakura ignored what Ms. Mizuhara says at her. Only she sees now was only Syaoran who is totally admired from being her assistant.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They have supposedly to talk with the business they must take but the staff and other people around them were puzzled why they remained looking at each other.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura.. I'm back.." He whispers.  
  
"Syaoran-kun.." Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly.  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: Is it good enough? Does it fits through you? Well, I guess.. Make sure you'll review after reading guyz! Thanks for reading. Maybe I'll upload the next chapter next time so please review for this time if you like it. 


	3. Out of one's shell

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I guess that there's a time that they'll meet again but don't you think it won't last? There's actually an extra character added there. But don't worry; this extra character is one who beautifies the story. In fact, she's.. you know, antagonist in the story. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Out of one's shell  
  
".. Syaoran-kun.. You've finally came back.." Sakura whisperes softle as she hugged Syaoran slowly and tightly.  
  
"I better manage your accounts first, Sakura.." Syaoran murmurs to her ear.  
  
"No.." Sakura touch his lips. "Ms. Mizuhara, please move the schedule maybe we can talk about it for next week Go one for now.." She ordered to her office assistant politely.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As from now, Syaoran and Sakura were at the park under a cherry blossom tree with falling leaves. As they talk for some changes, they sat on a bench wherein there is a hissed off tree beside.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lately, as soon as far, they have finally mentioned their plans throughout their relationship within. Unexpectedly while they are talking, there was a certain dark blue car parked in front of them. Sakura thinks she knew whose car parked in front of them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto." A lady stepped out the car and called Sakura merely. A lady wearing glases, longhaired and she was tall. She was the second top chief officer in their business in managing their accounts. "Oh, Mr. Syaoran. Nice meeting you here with Ms. Kinomoto. Did you two talk about the business you must talk about?" The lady raises her left eyebrow.  
  
"Ms. Satoko? Well, actually, we didn't talk about this for now. We've moved the schedule for a meantime, ma'am." Sakura was shocked seeing again the second top chief officer, Ms. Satoko. She didn't even talk and explain it well. She was so cold and she looks like she shivers.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to see some facts about this business. And by the way, what's your topic? You're talking, aren't you? Maybe you can share that with me." Ms. Satoko said sternly.  
  
"Well actually, we've talked about.. Ummm.." Sakura can't clarify easily what they've talked about. She was scared facing Ms. Satoko. She only knows that Ms. Satoko was very strict and plastic since then she first came to the business.  
  
"Well, it seem you hide something. You didn't manage our business well then. Did you, Kinomoto?" Ms. Satoko was very strict in front of Sakura always. Sakura didn't do anything bad but actually Ms. Satoko was very jealous to Sakura even she was the second chief of the business.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura can't give explanation either talk such thing about the business nor she can't react what she'll going to do.  
  
"Ma'am, I guess we should apologized for that. We merely manage that before since.." Syaoran paused.  
  
"Since when, Mr. Syaoran?" Ms. Satoko made Syaoran not to reason out what she's trying to ask as she highers her voice.  
  
"Ma'am, actually, we can explain for that.." Syaoran speaks again.  
  
"Explanation, huh?" Ms. Satoko strictly asked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Actually, she's Ms. Satoko Yamazaki, the second top chief officer of the accounting management. She was very strict to Sakura since she came there. In a point of fact, she was very jealous to Sakura. First, Sakura was the most popular fashion model all over Japan. Second, Sakura was the most presenting businesswoman in Hokkaido and Hiroshima. And third, Sakura was the most favorite employee in their business. So she planned to criticize all Sakura's work, roles and even her slow movements in being an employee.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Now, they remained quiet and nervous facing Ms. Satoko in front of them..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Well done! Yes! I've finally uploaded this chapter! Please don't forget to submit reviews guyz! Are there any reactions? Clarifications? Or either violent reactions? Please submit your reviews for comments! Thanks for reading! ^_^ lav ya all! 


	4. Sense of being frustrated

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing!!! To all who reviewed, I appreciate it! Thanks a lot! I've just got surprised when I've checked my mail! Thanks! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Sense of being frustrated  
  
".. Ms. Satoko.. Maybe I can explain. Maybe I can explain it to clarify your mind. I guess I can more give a clarifications for that, ma'am.. Please don't higher your voice at Syaoran.. It's not his fault." Sakura slightly highers her head. She said more reasons how she can explain more.  
  
"When will you give some clarifications, Kinomoto?" Ms. Satoko raises again her eyebrow and she looks very scary.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow.. Ma'am.." Sakura replied nervously.  
  
"No.. I want you to explain now!" Ms. Satoko yelled at her as she made Sakura unconscious.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Ms. Satoko's cell phone rings. "Ring!"  
  
"Damned cell phone! Hello? Mr. Mikage! What a great surprise calling me this time!" Mr. Mikage called up to Ms. Satoko's cell phone. Mr. Mikage was the chief officer on that business they handle. "Where are you sir?" She asked attentively.  
  
"Well, I'm here now to visit our accounting management. So how's it going?" Mr. Mikage asked. He looks excited to know how it goes.  
  
"Well sir, I'm not handling that. I know! You must talk to MS. KINOMOTO for that sir." Ms. Satoko raises her eyebrow at Sakura for overhearing her name.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto? I don't know that Ms. Kinomoto is now handling that. I knew that you've handled that before." Mr. Mikage replied.  
  
"No sir, I'm just a checker for those accounts. Maybe we can meet now. I'm with Ms. Kinomoto and her temporary assistant Mr. Syaoran. Okay sir. At the office? Okay, thank you." Ms. Satoko hanged up the phone.  
  
"Ms. Satoko, I've heard my name a while ago. You've mentioned it lately. Why Mr. Mikage called up? Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"You don't to ask. Just come with me, Kinomoto, Syaoran. We'll better talk with Mr. Mikage." Ms. Satoko answered.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They went at Mr. Mikage's office and Sakura looks pale and nervous for facing Mr. Mikage again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
After a while, they've reached the office. They went upstairs and they went at Mr. Mikage's room office.  
  
"Nice meeting you again, Ms. Satoko, Ms. Kinomoto! And also nice meeting you Mr. Syaoran. Okay, you may take your sit." Mr. Mikage greeted and offered them a sit.  
  
"Sir, we're here to talk with you about the business." Ms. Satoko assumed.  
  
"Well, Ms. Satoko, what would you like to say about Ms. Kinomoto?" Mr. Mikage asked. Sakura was just surprised hearing again her name.  
  
"Why I heard my name? Why that SATOKO going to talk with Mr. Mikage about me? Is there any problem?" Sakura thinks in her mind.  
  
"Sir, she was very slow managing it. I'm very feel sorry for our business.." Ms. Satoko was said very wrong. She lied at all.  
  
"Eh?" Syaoran was shocked either. "Mr. Mikage, that's not true." Syaoran tells the truth.  
  
"But Mr. Mikage! All of the things I've mentioned was true!" Ms. Satoko lied! (Oh that damned Satoko! Nagger!)  
  
"Liar!" Sakura shouted at Ms. Satoko. "You've done nothing, Satoko Yamazaki! I always manage our business. If you should know, I'm only one who always manages it! You're just jealous, you Ms. Satoko! You've done nothing, you BITCH!" Sakura was getting really, really mad. Yes, for the first time, she's started to get brave to fight with that darn Satoko! (Nagger Satoko!)  
  
"Mr. Mikage, I'm not lying! I'm just telling the truth. Believe me!" Satoko replied.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Here we go again. Again and again, Ms. Satoko is trying hard to lie to just criticize Sakura and get fired in the business. Mr. Mikage can't just believe whom the two them saying the truth.  
  
"Well, stop it! Ms. Sakura, if you dare that she was lying at all, why did you hire an assistant?" Mr. Mikage asked. Ms. Satoko smiled, as she looks very evil for lying. She thought that Sakura nor Syaoran couldn't reason out for Mr. Mikage's question.  
  
"Sir, it's because if you really worked hard and totally you're the one only manages it, don't you think it will be easy for her?" Syaoran asked frankly. Ms. Satoko can't say anything what Syaoran have said.  
  
"Is it true, Ms. Satoko?" Mr. Mikage asked to know who is really lying between the two.  
  
"Yes, she get an assistant but after they've met, she commanded Ms. Mizuhara to move the schedule. And yet, that assistant must be fired! Don't rely on him!" Ms. Satoko shouted out loud and Sakura can't say anything. She looks distressed and pale for she can't react what to do.  
  
"Well I guess, Ms. Satoko tells the truth really. Ms. Sakura, I hate to do this, but Ms. Syaoran must be fired!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading. Chapter 4 will be uploading next time. How is it going? Thanks who reviewed. Melly L, Silent Rain, Idiot 1988! ^_^ 


	5. Only one person knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for those who reviewed. They helped me a lot to improve my writing skills to write a fic.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Questions of the readers:  
  
Melly L: Why you put Mr. Syaoran instead his last name?  
  
Miyuki-chan: I've putted his first name there because I don't want him to be called Mr. Li or Li. I want him to be called Syaoran. It's looks unique! ^_^  
  
Melly L: I was bugged me to read because of the "professional assistant" or just as a "professional". why couldnt you put "professional assistant" or "professional"?  
  
Miyuki-chan: Well, I'll explain it from the start. Syaoran was a "professional worker" in Hong Kong. You knew that Sakura is only one who manages their business so she planned to hire an assistant from other country (but I didn't mentioned it here). Get it? ^_^  
  
Mell L: Its just that it's bugging me...anyways...about that last part-- Sakura. I'm back." He whispers. "Syaoran-kun." Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly. -I wonder where's that from...I mean weren't they at a meeting still?  
  
Miyuki-chan: Well, I mean that one. "I'm back.." He whispers. "Syaoran- kun.." Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly. I explain that one as possible. Sakura and Syaoran last met since 3 years ago so they met again and missed each other. (missed - means presence) ^_^  
  
Melly L: But what I don't get is that is Sakura and Tomoyo walking through the park? With crowded people? Or alone in the park...ubt somehow Syaoran shows up behind her and that he doesn't notice her?  
  
Miyuki-chan: After they've interviewed, they went at a park. With that people, never mind them. They were only the fans of Sakura being the famous model. Then.. Syaoran shows up behind her. Actually he saw Sakura there talking with Tomoyo at the park, right? The thing is, Syaoran knows that he was going to be an assistant of Sakura. It means Syaoran planned to surprise Sakura.. Rnrn.. ^_^ Sorry for explaining. Is it vague or not clear to you? I supposed to. But don't worry; I'll explain it to you. ^_^ Sorry!  
  
Idiot1988: I don't see why people haven't been reading and reviewing this story. I love this story and mind you I don't love every story I read. You better update and more fluff. I love fluff. Update soon! RnrnIdiot1988:  
  
Miyuki-chan: You're so very, very right, Idiot1988. Others don't like this fic. I don't know why. But actually I'm thinking why they don't try to read one story and if there's wrong with it, why they don't submitting reviews and suggest. I don't know why they were supposing to pick some good ones. But they must try also to read some.. Rnrnrn ones! ^_^ But thank you a lot for reviewing my fic. Hope you read the next chapters left! Please! I think you're the only hope! But also Milly L and Silent Rain somewhat liked my fic anyways! ^_^ Thanks to you and to them! You've understood it a lot! ^_^  
  
Idiot1988: Whatever-her-name-is is such a bitch. She's lucky I haven't kicked to the moon yet. The boss is so blind too. Doesn't she know how hard Sakura works? She can't even slack for a second. She doesn't need that job though. She has a lot of others. She could even quit and move to Hong Kong with Syaoran. She could continue being a model there. Maybe that Satoko or whatever her name is wants to be the boss's hoe.  
  
Sorry for the heavy use of vulgarities. That's just me thought. LOL. Update soon!  
  
Idiot1988:  
  
Miyuki-chan: You made me laughed! Anyway, her name is Satoko Yamazaki. You've very understood it a lot. Even I don't like her! Don't worry I'm going to fire her in her work!  
  
Silent Rain: I hate Ms. Satoko get her fired or something. If not, I'm so not reading your story anymore. Joke. Or just make she and Sakura friends. LOL. I really like your story it's sweet.  
  
Miyuki-chan: I don't reallyyyyyyyyyy like her a lot! She was a very damned and darn lady! Don't worry she will be fired. I've an idea how can I fire her! Hahahaha! I'm going to put her in hell! Hekhekhekhek!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Those who reviewed, thanks a lot. I insist that you'll continue reading it! Thanks a lot! Melly L, thanks for correcting me. It actually helps me a lot! Continue suggesting! Idiot 1988, continue kicking that darn Satoko. Maybe she would be in hell if kick her. Silent Rain, don't worry I'll fire her for you. Just continue reading it! And for all the readers, don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
* * * *  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
Chapter 5: Only one person knows  
Oh no! Syaoran was fired from being an assistant of Sakura! What will Sakura do?  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li, you're fired!" Mr. Mikage points his finger and yelled at Syaoran.  
  
"But sir, I do nothing wrong! Who knows whose going to lie?! It's her nothing but only her, Satoko Yamazaki!" Syaoran yelled too and it's louder than Mr. Mikage.  
  
"Believe me! And believe in him! I'm telling the truth!" Sakura assumed.  
  
"Hey Sakura Kinomoto! Even you're the famous and most popular model, being the right hand officer in the business, you've no right to right Mr. Mikage!" Ms. Satoko screamed at Sakura.  
  
"You bitch Satoko! If you says that Sakura has no right to right him, why are you trying to lie to right yourself anyway? And also you've tried to fire me in being an assistant! And not only me, I knew that you've wanted also to fire Sakura!" Syaoran replied as he yelled at Ms. Satoko.  
  
"You've no right to shout at me! You're just a bug there!" Ms. Satoko shouted too at Syaoran.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura was very confused. That darned bitch Satoko was trying to fire her. Sakura stayed behind quiet and not to say something but when Mr. Mikage yelled..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
"Mr. Syaoran Li! I said that you're fired! You've no right to shout neither at me nor at Ms. Satoko! You're just an assistant!" Mr. Mikage yelled very loud. He made Syaoran really mad.  
  
"You know, Satoko? You damn bitch!" Syaoran took a few steps in front of Satoko.  
  
"Huh? You're fired!" Ms. Satoko raises her eyebrow and smiled and looks. dah! Seems like evil.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura can't control her temper now so she went in front of Mr. Mikage. Oh my gosh! She looks like a mad tiger escape from the zoo!  
  
"Mr. Mikage! You don't have also a right shouting at him nor at me! Don't treat us like a BITCH and damned employees! Mr. Mikage, I've worked for you and I served for you so long. I either took very long jobs than that Ms. Satoko then you've trusted her?! Don't make me laugh! What a man! You're so blind!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I'm not treated you like a bitch! I treated you like.." Mr. Mikage paused.  
  
"You treated as what? A dog that will serve you as possible as we can? No! You're wrong!" Sakura asked angrily. "And if you fired Syaoran to his work, I'll resign for being your trusted right hand! Maybe one day your eyes are opened and you'll just see a building with no reaction! Dah! What a business! Maybe you can't talk now! You Satoko? What's up? Why you didn't react? Are you scared maybe can be fired someday? Yes, maybe! I think you'll be fired today!" Sakura blocked Mr. Mikage and Ms. Satoko to talk so they can't say anything to her.  
  
"You clumsy!" Ms. Satoko slowly came closer at Sakura and slapped her. (Damned Satoko!)  
  
"Maybe, Sakura blocked your speech why you slapped her! Right?" Syaoran blocked Satoko's words.  
  
"You! You!" Satoko can't talk.  
  
"What you? Are you scared or even I can say to Mr. Mikage your secrets behind your back?" Sakura frightened her.  
  
"What secret?" Mr. Mikage stood up and starts to react as he asked Ms. Satoko.  
  
"Mr. Mikage, We think only one knows.." Syaoran and Sakura said in unison.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
Author's note: Oh! It's great big fight! Two versus two! (Syaoran & Sakura vs. Satoko & Mikage) But I think it will change three versus one! Actually Syaoran will come back being an assistant and Satoko will be fired on the next chapter! Don't forget to review! ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	6. Someone was fired a while ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for those who reviewed. They helped me a lot to improve my writing skills to write a fic. Thanks again! ^_^ Try to read the next chapters left! I hope you'll like my fic!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Questions of the readers:  
  
Melly L: uhh...umm...uhh...What the hell just happened??...Okay whatever with the Satoko...i got a perfect plan for you!...okay first you make Sakura and Syaoran tell the "secerts" then they quit...and then you could have Syaoran own a big company in Hong Kong because they are a famous "Li" (family) well anyways...Syaoran explains that he came over to Japan to do some searching...for his love (that when you could have some love bloosuming all over again) and for a new postion for his side of office (you know some offices are divided into two big teams to see who make the most money and that they compete each other)...there are many oppertunities for Sakura and Syaoran continue their relationship and to bring some people in...ohh yeah if you decided to do this idea...then you should have a "evil" person for the other team...and maybe after a long time introducing people and what they are doing...you could have Satoko back...BUT only for the other side...okay anyways you could have Sakura model there too...if you like...rnrnokay those are my ideas...ohh yeah sorry again...if you dont want me to do it you could just yell at me at the end...just make sure to e- mail me about it...okay?...okay?rnrnhehernrn-Melly  
  
Miyuki-chan: I guess I must change the outline of the story what you want but I think it's more okay if I'm trying to finish this story without your ideas. I'm sorry because I want to try my ideas to keep it on! ^_^ Thanks for your ideas. Maybe I can use it if I want to create a fic again! Thanks again! Don't stop in suggesting don't worry I'm not mad. It made me happy because you've helped me for correcting my corrections! ^-^  
  
Idiot1988: Thank god she's getting fired. If she were to ever cross my path, she'd get a fate worse than death. I'll try and get my friends to read this story too. It's so good. Hope you get more reviews. Continue writing.rnrnIdiot1988:  
  
Miyuki-chan: Yes! She's getting fire in this chappie!  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Someone was fired a while ago  
  
At this time, Syaoran and Sakura started to be tough and try to say something that will go to fire Satoko. A while ago, Mr. Mikage was shocked that Satoko was hiding some secret. At this stage, Satoko can't talk and she was blocked with her words! Hekhekhek!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What secret?" Mr. Mikage repeated his question. "Kinomoto, Syaoran, what was the secret you've talked about?"  
  
"Well I guess Ms. Satoko didn't say that to you. Right Ms. Satoko? You know actually, you made me laughed after you've slapped a while ago. I think you are so very scared to be fired. And now, maybe you're trying again to lie." Sakura raises her eyebrow to Ms. Satoko.  
  
"But I don't any secret, Believe.." Satoko paused as Syaoran talks over.  
  
"Who? Believe whom? You? Huh! You made me die!" Syaoran asked frankly.  
  
"I promise! I don't have any secret!" Satoko just lie all over again.  
  
"Are you sure? Where are you since last year? Where have you been?" Sakura trying to block her. And for sure thing, Satoko will be blocked to say something.  
  
"Well, well.." Satoko trying to reason out.  
  
"Oh! I remember now! You're the girlfriend of our manager in Hong Kong. Right? You're the lady who always causes us trouble." Syaoran remembered something.  
  
"But.." Satoko paused as Syaoran yelled at her.  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED YET, SATOKO! And yet you're the one who likes money! And you're trying to snatch our money! I saw you! You're snatching all the money!" Syaoran said the whole truth to Ms.Satoko.  
  
"But.. I didn't go in Hong Kong!" Satoko was trying to lie again.  
  
"Huh? Very funny! Since I came in Japan, I saw your name in the list of departure! Don't ever lie! Here it is!" Syaoran shows the list of departures in Japan.  
  
"Well.. Hong Kong.. Yukino Hiikawa, Suzumi Kato, Mei Hsing, Syaoran Li, Hiroshi Toko, and our favorite second chief officer, SATOKO YAMAZAKI! Well I guess it's your doom!" Sakura read all the passengers came from Hong Kong.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Satoko was shocked that all of her secrets were revealed in front of Mr. Mikage. And yet she was scared maybe she'd be fired in any second. Satoko was very shy to face all of her evil secrets. After she slapped Sakura, after criticizing Sakura and after lying at Mr. Mikage.. Hahaha! She'll be fire!  
  
"Satoko.. Yamazaki.. You're very, very good in lying! I look like I'm so you know like an idiot trying to believe you! For all the secrets, for all the thing you've criticized at Sakura, for slapping her a while ago, for shouting at Sakura and Syaoran, for going in Hong Kong with your boyfriend, by trusting Sakura that she'll be going to finish all the work and your you've gave her and finally.. Lying at your boss!" Mr. Mikage yelled at Ms. Satoko who is trying to lie a while ago. Mr. Mikage said all the sins of Ms. Satoko. And yet it must have some punishments for that!  
  
"Mr. Mikage.. I'm sorry.." Ms. Satoko was crying and tries to apologize.  
  
"No.. You made me suck! You made me blind! And finally my mind won't change! You're fired!" Mr. Mikage fired Ms. Satoko for doing a lot of wrongdoings.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ms. Satoko was fired for being lying lately. She tried to apologize but it's nothing to apologize with it. She cried and she begged at Sakura to accept her apologize.  
  
"Sakura.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Satoko begged at Sakura.  
  
"I think someone was fired a while ago!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Hahaha! As you request, I fired her! Hekekeke! Thanks for reading! Please R+R! Melly L, don't worry, just suggest! Silent Rain, as you wish! Idiot1988 thanks a lot! I've fired her a while ago! Hehehe! ^_^ R+R! Lav ya guyz! 


	7. Better to forgive

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Hello again! It's me miyuki! Well I guess I've received again a review! Oh my goddess! There are so many questions there but anyway, it helps me a lot! Thanks! Continue reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Better to forgive  
  
A while ago, there was a fight with Ms. Satoko and Sakura. Satoko was been forbidden to catch up and go back to her work. Lying at Mr. Mikage and all those problems she gave at Sakura by criticizing Sakura's works fired her. By now, she was asking forgiveness for her sins she have done before and a while ago. Since she was now begging in front of Sakura and yet she tries to continue to beg in front of her. She looks like a freak there kneeling and begging in front of the person you've criticized and you've hurt. She tried and tried and tried but Sakura always ignored and snubbed her. She made Sakura tough to fight those who criticize her and she made Sakura to forget her fears. After all she has done at Sakura, she was getting to catch her attention to accept her apology although Sakura ignored her.  
  
"Sakura.. Please forgive all those sins I've gave to you.. Please.. I beg you! Mr. Syaoran, Mr. Mikage.. Please.. I knew that I'm wrong.. Please.. I promise I'll change.. Please don't get me fired. I'm sorry.. Sakura.. Please.. I'll never, never and never try to criticize you again.. Please.. Don't let me fired." Satoko pledged in front of Sakura and begging to give her a chance to go back in her work. She promised not to criticize and give her a problem again. She cried all over again. She kneeled in front of Sakura crying and begging all the time. "Give me another chance.. I promise!"  
"Satoko, better not to waste your time kneeling, crying and begging in front of me. Why you just beg and kneel and cry in front of Syaoran? To Mr. Mikage? Why you're crying in front of me? And yet, you know that I'll not forgive you. I'm very feel sorry about you Ms. Satoko but you can't return to your work even you ask Mr. Mikage for that. Maybe you just better save your time to search for another work you can serve to." Sakura said to Ms. Satoko merely and Sakura just asked why Satoko crying in front of her. Sakura snubbed at her.  
  
"Syaoran, please.. I beg you.. Let Sakura's mind change.. Please.." Satoko came closer in front of Syaoran and she started to beg at him. "Mr. Syaoran.. Please.."  
  
"Maybe you can answer your problem within your own way. You've just started to crawl all over the floor by begging us to return you to your business. Actually, am I your boss? Maybe there is your boss and not I. Please don't try to beg in front of me." Syaoran also ignored Ms. Satoko. He even raised his eyebrow and he laughed very loud. "You know, you made me laugh!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Satoko stood up and came closer at Mr. Mikage. She faced him and started to cry again. She wiped her tears away. She came in front of him not for begging anymore. She came in front for thanking him and to say goodbye for the business she held.  
  
"Mr. Mikage.. Thank you for all the things you've given me. Mr. Mikage.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. You know sir; you've helped a lot.. You made my parents healed and you helped me to help my parents.. Actually, I worked for it to owe money, money that can help my parents to be cured. My mother has Leukemia. My father has terrible tuberculosis. I can't handle those terrible problems so I was lucky that I've worked at your business, Mr. Mikage. My sister died last month. My two little twin sisters died since birth and they were left at the mansion and now, I was a survival pity kid begging at the streets. Our mansion was burned since I was five. Now it's been fourteen years of survival. And yet, that's the reason that I'm thanking you for all those things.. Thank you.." Satoko's past was revealed. She was a really rich kid since before but then she made those wrong mistakes for she can survive and help her parents to be cured. Now, she was fired. She was unleashed from being rich so she'll be going to be poor and beg at the streets again to owe money.  
  
"Ms. Satoko.. I didn't know that you've tried to help your parents by making mistakes.." Mr. Mikage excalaimed.  
  
"Well, I guess I've revealed all the reasons why I made those mistakes. Sakura.. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble. I'm sorry for I envy you since before. I'm jealous because you have own your family safe and sane. You're rich and responsible for being those things.." Satoko said. She looks very sad and she cried again for blaming all her wrongdoings. "Syaoran, I'm sorry for shouting you a while ago. I'm sorry.. Mr. Mikage, Ms. Sakura, Mr. Syaoran.. Goodbye.."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Satoko Yamazaki, a 19-year-old lady who was a rich girl when she was a child. But lately, their mansion burned since she was five. Her sister died because of the fire. Then she was the only child who survived. She survived with her parents but she didn't know that her two little twin sisters were left at the burning mansion. Lately, they don't have enough money to buy some healthy foods so her parents started to get sickness for not eating healthy foods. Her mom has leukemia and her dad has terrible tuberculosis. She started to make mistakes when she was 11. She started to work for being a maid in a mansion. When she was 17, she finished serving being a maid and she started to work in a large business in accounting management wherein this business was handled by Mr. Mikage. One year later, Ms. Satoko left Japan secretly and went to Hong Kong. She has a boyfriend wherein her boyfriend was Syaoran's boss. Now, for all those mistakes she have done, she received one big and terrible punishment, she was fired of being betrayal second top chief in the business. Maybe we can know about her on the next chapter.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews I've received. But please after you've read, don't forget to review and suggest. Thanks a lot those who reviewed! Continue reading! ^_^ 


	8. Return to your own way

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Hello again! It's me miyuki! Well I guess there's no one here reading my fic. But anyway, I just want you to know just please read and understand my fic. I've just wanted to thank Idiot1988 who last reviewed my chapter 6. Thanks. Well, I think I must now continue this and my other fic, Lover's Lane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
Chapter 8: Return to your own way  
Satoko opened the door and she said goodbye very weakly as she looks blaming herself for being bad and making mistakes. Then before she opened the door, she halted and for the last time..  
  
*  
  
"Farewell, Mr. Mikage, Ms. Sakura, Mr. Syaoran.."As Satoko turns back and held the knob she started opening it but Sakura stopped her.  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Satoko, maybe you did wrong mistakes but I know that you've need money for that. Maybe Mr. Mikage can return you in your business so that you can help your parents again so.." Sakura seems to be accepting Satoko's apology.  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, maybe I should pay for all the mistakes I've done. It's okay for me for not returning to his business again. I feel ashamed to myself from betraying all of you. Maybe this was the punishment God gave me. Maybe this was my fortune at all time. So Ms. Sakura, better not to waste your time.. So.." Satoko cried, as she not accepts Sakura's intention for she can now come back to her position again.  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Yamazaki, maybe you've done all the troubles then but I won't let you to get your parents not to be healed. But I think you must return again.." Mr. Mikage replied.  
  
*  
  
"No sir, I refused it. I know and you know that I've been the most worst and every woman who served on you so.. I must pay for it.. I pay for not returning to your business again.." Satoko refused all the things they've requested. Satoko didn't want again to betray nor disturb the business she has betrayed.  
  
*  
  
"Satoko I'm not actually accept your wrongdoing but we're helping you to cure your parents. So better return again to the business. Mr. Mikage needs you." Sakura continues to stop Ms. Satoko. "Satoko we're helping you why don't you accept it and return again. You don't need to refuse anything if it is positive. So better listen to us."  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Satoko I agreed with Sakura. I know you need help. I know if you need money, Mr. Mikage will give you and that's all! You don't have to snatch there and there. You just listen to them and that's it! If you listen to us, all your problems are going to solve!" Syaoran said and he's trying to stop Ms. Satoko too.  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Satoko, please.. I know you've betrayed but it doesn't mean that you're worst that ever. You've betrayed because of your parents. We've understood that. Take our pleasure, Satoko. It will help you." Mr. Mikage said.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ms. Satoko can't believe what Mr. Mikage, Syaoran and Sakura heve said. She can't believe that Sakura will understand her feelings and accept her apology. She recognized all the things she has done.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, Mr. Mikage.. Thank you.. I take all those pleasure. I promise I won't do that again." Satoko pledged in front of them not to do wrongdoings again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
Author's note: Anyway, I think the next chapter is the ending I think? But I don't think so! No, that's not the ending I think. Thanks who reviewed. Melly L thanks for reviewing my chapter 7. Don't forget to review! ^_^ Arigato! 


	9. A new beginning, A good ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry, there's an epilogue! Just wait for it until I post it! ^_^ don't forget to review after reading! It's a success that I've post it! Sorry if I kept you waiting!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
Chapter 9: A new beginning, a good ending  
*  
  
*  
  
Satoko remained as the second top officer in the business. Mr. Mikage, Sakura and Syaoran successfully convinced her to return again. But after three months later, Sakura planned to resign and back again from being a fashion model instead. Syaoran also resigned from being a professional worker in Hong Kong. Syaoran built a large company in Tokyo and in Nagasaki instead.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Time by time the couple spent in a mere and good time. They actually didn't meet always but they wisely and understand what others feel. Sakura came back from being a fashion model again. She spent her life with it. Syaoran is now a manager in a large business where he built on.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One year later, it's been a long journey through Sakura and Syaoran's life. They slowly recall all the troubles they had experienced even they do remembered Ms. Satoko from evil doings of that brat lady. Their relationships with their past that they had separated with each other Hong Kong to Japan. And mostly, they have missed their old friends wherein each of their friends has a succession in life and became popular. They have no idea that all of their peers were all popular except them. They have no idea that Eriol was a special journalist all over Japan and so on with Tomoyo. Naoko was the greatest author of all books you can see all over Tokyo and all over Japan. Yamazaki and Chiharu built also a large business in Kyoto and so on with Rika. Sakura and Syaoran have no idea for that but they do have an idea how they can live in peace. Forget all troubles, remain couples.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Day by day Sakura and Syaoran one by one saw their friends slowly. First they saw Rika. Then Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Eriol and not yet, they have also seen Ms. Satoko who is now the replaced manager of the accounting management. And last thing, Satoko is now good and remember she was freed being a dark and evil mistress. She's now light and nice mistress of being that manager.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And at last! Touya is not now prohibiting Syaoran to be with Sakura. Touya just opened his eyes and then.. HE JUST FEELS GOOD!!! Touya is now warm- hearted in Syaoran and change his mind from being cold-hearted. Touya is not now teasing his little sister, A MONSTER. Sakura has been called by just only... VAMPIRE! Fujitaka is now planning for the engagement and fulfillment of the couples. And yet they were now planning the marriage. As soon as possible, they had making an invitation for that. As from now, they first gave the invitations to their friends. And their marriage was set on 6th of December year 2003. And yet, it's now 2nd of December and tomorrow, they will be going to celebrate their wedding.  
  
"Syaoran, I feel nervous all the time." Sakura leaned her head through Syaoran's shoulder as they sit in front of the fireplace.  
  
*  
  
"Me too actually. But now I feel happy that we will be together. My wish, your wish will come true as the stars fall to our hearts." Syaoran holds Sakura's hands tightly. He even smiles and looks at her very sincere and attentive.  
  
*  
  
Sakura nodded at a time. "Hmmm.. My only wish, your only wish will come true at last.. We're not going to be separated again as our marriage will be celebrated. And.." Sakura paused as she touches Syaoran's lips with her finger.  
  
*  
  
"And what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
*  
  
".. And! You're not going to Hong Kong anymore. If you go there, I must go there too. And lastly... Are you going to stay with me forever?" Sakura asks.  
  
*  
  
"What a weird question you ask. Of course I do... Don't you think I'll be going to leave you alone? No..." Syaoran gets nearer at Sakura and they give each a kiss...  
  
*  
  
"I love you..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* To be continued ~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry there's an epilogue after this chapter. Wedding will be celebrated in the epilogue. Thanks for reading! Please R+R! ^_^ **** =n_n= 


	10. Epilogue: Call from the heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's characters. It's from CLAMP.

Hope you will like the epilogue! I wished no one will react violently… I wish… ^_^ 
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Epilogue: Call from the Heart 

This time Sakura is now wearing her wedding gown and she's now ready to face the altar with her dearest heart. She started to step the church and she slowly enters with Fujitaka and Sonoumi. (Sonoumi is only the scripted mother here! ^_^) Syaoran is now there in front waiting for his bride. The wedding ceremony starts on…

After those speech and sessions, the priest started to ask them…

"Mr. Li, will you take Ms. Kinomoto's hand to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do..." Syaoran answered as he smiles and holds Sakura's hands. "Don't feel nervous, 'kay?" Syaoran whispered.

"Ms. Kinomoto, will you take Mr. Li's hand to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do..." Sakura answered as she also smiles and holds Syaoran's hands tightly.

"I announced you husband and wife, congratulations. Mr. Li, you can now kiss the bride!" Syaoran is now kissing Sakura with a great and sweet kiss.

After the wedding and celebrations, Sakura and Syaoran are now alone in one residence. They were shyly looking at each other sitting on one couch. Lately, Syaoran cleared his throat sweat dropping while Sakura still looking down on the floor smiling. Then, Syaoran came closer slowly as he holds Sakura's hands as well.

"Sakura…" Syaoran starts to talk.

"What's that?" She asked smiling and contentedly.

"Are you happy now?"

She nodded as she holds his hands. "Umm… I'm the happiest woman in the world. I'm lucky that someone fell in love with me…"

"No… I'm the one who is lucky to have a woman like you…"

"I don't think that you are the most happiest man, do you?"

"As you say so…"

"*kiss*"

"What's that for?"

"An unforgettable kiss…"

"I see… Syaoran-kun… Why you fell in love with me?"

"…"

"You stay silent. Can't reason out?"

"Not actually. You… Why you fell in love with me?"

"When the first time I heard from you that you love me… My heart starts to beats fast but I don't know why."

"Then…"

"When you left Japan, I didn't know what to do… Then at last, you come back again…"

"Is that so?"

"Syaoran-kun… Why you love me? You didn't answer me a while ago?"

"I actually didn't fall in love… But when my heart calls me that I love you… That's the time I realize how important you are…"

"Hmmm…"

"Yeah! It's pretty weird…"

"Why?"

"Because… A heart what is so capricious and a heart what always do change… That's why…" He paused as he undertones his voice looking at Sakura smilingly and holding her hands.

"That's why?"

"That's why I love you… It's a call from the heart who called me to love you…"

"Fascinating…"

"Remember Satoko?" He asked, laughing.

"Of course I do… She's the one who destroyed and fixed our life. She's not bad so far…"

"Yeah…"

Just like what I had said it ends in a passionate kiss… Now, they already fulfilled their dreams to be together and… Just listen to your heart, someday it will call you… It's important that don't lose it…

"It's nice to have you, Sakura…"

"I love you, Syaoran-kun… We will be together… No one will interfere again…"

"We are going to start a new life… As soon as far… I can't stop loving you…"

**-The End-**

… Hope you liked it… Liked it or not? Please review! Please! Sorry if the end is so puzzling you guys… Please! I hope you liked it… ^_^;;****

Those who want a sequel for this story, may I know… Please… So that I'll know who like a sequel for this.

---- miyuki-chan

**********************************************************c",)*****************************************************


End file.
